This invention relates to an automotive caster alignment tool and, in particular, to a tool to adjust and repair the caster angle of the right or left hand strut of unibody cars.
In most unibody cars of today, the caster is not adjustable. xe2x80x9cCasterxe2x80x9d refers to the angle of the steering axis in relation to an imaginary, vertical line through the center of the wheel when viewed through from the side of the wheel. xe2x80x9cPositive casterxe2x80x9d is the term used when the vertical line is tilted toward the rear of the vehicle. xe2x80x9cNegative casterxe2x80x9d is the term used when the vertical line is tilted forward. The proper caster angle stabilizes the car for better steering and handling.
When the caster is pushed back on the right hand side of the vehicle, for example, the vehicle will pull or drift to the right causing handling problems. This may be caused by bumping into a curb or a parking block in a parking lot. The automobile owner may bring his or her car into an alignment shop for a front end alignment. The alignment equipment is mounted to the front wheels of the car and various measurements are made such as camber, caster, toe and thrust. If a caster problem is found, all the alignment equipment is removed from the car and the car has to be transported to a frame shop.
To repair or adjust the caster angle it is known in the art to use a frame machine to pull the caster to the proper angle. Typically, alignment shops do not have a frame machine because of the space requirements and cost of such equipment. Often because of inaccuracies at the frame shop, the car must be transported back and forth between the frame shop and the alignment shop multiple times at an increased cost to the alignment shop. The only way to pull lower control arm on one side of the car back into place using a frame machine is to compare its position to the position of the lower control arm on the other side of the car. If both control arms are out of position, then the adjustment made on the frame machine will be incorrect.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a caster adjustment tool, which may be used to adjust the caster to the proper angle without removing the front end alignment equipment.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a caster adjustment tool, as aforesaid, which may be used to repair or adjust the caster angle of the right or left hand strut of a unibody car.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a caster adjustment tool, as aforesaid, which is relatively simple to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a caster adjustment tool, as aforesaid, which is relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a caster adjustment tool which may be mounted to the pinch weld below the rocker panel along either side of the vehicle. A hydraulic jack or other means such as a jack screw may be used to push the lower pivoting point of the steering and suspension forward to achieve the proper caster angle for proper drivability of the vehicle.